warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Space Jam/Transcript
This is a transcript of Space Jam. Summer 1973/Michael Jordan's basketball dream :is nighttime, a shooting star is flying by and the moon is showing and there's a kid playing basketball this is young Michael Jordan and his father James Jordan comes outside :James Jordan: Michael? :turns to see his dad :James Jordan: What are doing out here, son? It's after midnight. :Young Michael Jordan: Couldn't sleep Pops. :James Jordan: Well, neither can we with all that noise you're making. Come on let's go inside. :Young Michael Jordan: Just one more shot? :James Jordan: All right just one. :Young Michael Jordan: Yeah. the ball to the basket :James Jordan: Chuckling That's good shoot it again. the ball to him :shoots the ball again to the hoop and makes a shot, his father catches it and smiled :James Jordan: Getting pretty good son. him the ball Go ahead shoot til you missed. :Young Michael Jordan: Do you think if I get good enough, I can go to college? it again and makes another point :James Jordan: Hey you get good enough, you can do anything you want to Michael. :Young Michael Jordan: I want to play in North Carolina the ball to the basket :James Jordan: That's a real fine school, real fine school. You can get a first class education there. :Young Michael Jordan: "I wanna play on the championship team, Then I wanna play in the NBA. :James Jordan: All right let's slow down son. Don't you think you oughta get a little sleep first? :Young Michael Jordan: "And once I've done all that.. :James Jordan: Uh huh. :Young Michael Jordan: I wanna play baseball just like you Dad. :James Jordan: Baseball hey now that's a sport. When you've finished with that, I suppose you're gonna fly huh :they can go inside the house Michael stops and turns to face the basketball hoop, He runs to the basket dribbling it twice. As he runs we see images of his older self playing real basketball, he jumps and slam dunks it. The scene showed us images of Michael Jordan playing in College and in the NBA, winning the game, trophies, medals and championships. Michael Jordan's retirement from basketball :Michael Jordan: I just feel at this time that I've reached the pinnacle of my basketball career and I must retire. The good thing that comes out of this is that my father had the opportunity to see me play my last basketball game. :Reporter: What are gonna do now? :Michael Jordan: Well, I've never really told anybody this, except for one person and uh, but I think I'm going to play professional baseball. :Reporter 2: What position will you play? :Michael Jordan: I don't know as a kid, I was a pitcher, I think I'd be kinda hard for me to pitch, I think I'm gonna play in the outfield. :Michael continues talking the camera zooms up panning up to the night sky. Moron Mountain :camera zooms up the sky, panning past the moon and into space. The camera pans past the sign which says "Amusement Park." There is a planet that says "Moron Mountain." It is an alien theme park where the aliens go to, the park had a lot of rides and it had an alien head as an entrance. We see the ride with a robot alien zapping ships around it. It continues zapping until it got on target and the ship flies and then it lands on the parking lot and the two aliens are unharmed, but the kid is not happy with his dad. :Alien Kid: Bored Let's get out of here Dad. This stinks. Don't bring me here anymore all right? :the alien kid is being monitored by an green dog like alien he is short, obese he wears a magenta business suit and a pink shirt this is Mr Swackhammer the owner of Moron Mountain and his minions are small insectoid aliens called Nerdlucks they wear bowties. :Mr Swackhammer: the Nerdlucks after angrily turning off the TVs Are you listening? :are the five Nerdlucks Pound is the orange overweight one, Bang is the green scrawny one, Bupkus is the purple stocky one, Blanko is tall slender blue one, and Nawt is the red short one they came over to Swackhammer as he continues to lecture. :Mr Swackhammer: Did you hear him? Did you hear him? That little brat is right. I told you if I told you once. I've told a thousand, thousand, thousand, thousand times!panning to his face We need new attractions! :Nerdlucks: Right! :Mr Swackhammer: New ones! :Nawt: his head Uh huh. :Mr Swackhammer: Get it? :Nawt: Big shiny new things Yeah. Swackhammer's finger nails. :Bang: Swackhammer's sandals while Bupkus licks his sandals Absolutely sir. :Mr Swackhammer: his lighter Look at me. Look at me and listen. Pound's butt with his lighter and Pound screams in pain then he jumped off the desk The customer is always right! :Nerdlucks: Right! :Mr Swackhammer: The customer is always right. his cigar and smokes :Nerdlucks: Yeah! exactly! :Mr Swackhammer: and drooling Always! drool lands on Blanko :Blanko Disgusted Eww! :Nerdlucks: Right! :Mr Swackhammer: up from his chair Okay we need something. Nawt and Bupkus :Bupkus: Oh my bad! :Mr Swackhammer: We need something...Pound and Blanko which causes them to yelp Nutty! :Nawt: Nutty he says. :Mr Swackhammer: on the remote and turns back on TVs Something wacky. :Nawt: Hmm wacky. :Mr Swackhammer: We need something, something, something, we need something... :Bupkus: Looney? his mouth Oops! :Nawt: the TVs Looney thank you. :Mr Swackhammer: Surprised Looney? around and noticed the TVs on :sees the Looney Tunes on the TVs which gave him the idea :Mr Swackhammer: excitedly Yes Looney! Yes! Now you're talking! Looney, that's it, that's the word I was looking for! looks up at him smiling and giggling excitedly Looney, Get the Looney Tunes! :Bupkus: up Happily Looney Tunes! :Mr Swackhammer: Bring them here! :Blanko: Sir, just noticing sir. They're from earth, What if they can't come? :Mr Swackhammer: Glaring What did you say? What if they can't come? Blanko by the neck, choking him and smiled evilly Make em! :Blanko: voice Cool. :Mr Swackhammer: Make em! evilly Looney! :Bupkus: We're gonna get them Yeah all right! :camera zooms away from Moron Mountain Michael Jordan's first baseball game Nerdlucks meet Bugs Bunny Michael Jordan and his family Tuneland meeting/The Looney Tunes challenge The Nerdlucks stealing the talent from 5 NBA players :switches to New York City it is nighttime outside of Madison Square there's heavy traffic. Inside there's a basketball game between the New York Knicks and Phoenix Suns. Charles Barkley has the ball. he shoots it and scored, the crowd booed. The Nerdlucks arrive in disguise wearing a trenchcoat and a hat they bumped into some of these people. :Bang: Excuse me. Oh so sorry. :Nawt: Excuse me. sit down next to the woman. :Bupkus: Ow! Get your feet out of my nose! :Nawt: Quiet they're looking. then to Bang and Blanko Hey its basketball. :Bang: the coat Where? :Blanko: Whoa, now what? :Knicks scored and the crowd cheered. The woman looks at the Nerdlucks. :Nawt: Hey Hey! :Pound: What, What? :Nawt: She's looking again. :Bang: Close it up. Close it up. the coat :Blanko: Tightly. :Bupkus: Exclaims You poked me again! the woman gets uncomfortable sitting next to them and she turns to her husband. :Woman fan: Sweetheart? :Male fan: What? :Woman fan: I thought you were gonna get better seats this year. :Male fan: This is as good as I could get. :Woman fan: This guy next to me is doing something very weird in his raincoat. :Male fan: Annoyed Honey, will you just let me watch the game? Barkley's killing us! :Bang:(Quietly) Hey, someone's killing someone. :Blanko: Nah. seriously? :Pound: Wow a killer. Let me see. :Nawt:(Sees Charles Barkley and points at him) There, that's him the killer! He's big. :Blanko:(Smiling) He's good. :Pound:(Pushes down Blanko and smiled evilly) He's mine! (Closes the jacket) :Nawt: OK go get him. :Pound: Yeah, watch out. :(The woman looks at them again, as the coat lowers down. She jumped up from her seat startled. Pound comes out from under the coat he changes into pink ooze and he goes onto the court. As Charles Barkley walks up Pound launches into Charles Barkley's nose and goes inside his body the crowd gasped in shock. He twitches as Pound comes out his body, he felt dizzy as goes back to his teammates.) :Sun's Player: (Pulling Charles by the jersey) Come on, get back on defense. Come on. Get back on "D" man! :(The Knicks player Patrick Ewing, he scored and the crowd cheered. The Sun's coach see's what's happening to Charles Barkley and stands up from his chair.) :Sun's Coach: What are you doing? Bad news for the NBA The Nerdlucks transformation into Monstars :back in Looney Tune Land the tunes are practicing basketball :Bugs Bunny: Ok Ok, Now which, of you maroons have ever play basketball before? :Tunes murmur and Daffy steps in :Daffy Duck: I have coach, and there's an important stragetic question I need to ask you. :Bugs Bunny: Yes? :music plays as Daffy Duck did a fashion show he tried on random jerseys and the last one he's trying on a gold jersey, purple shorts, black sneakers, and green hair. :Daffy Duck: What do you think? I'm kinda partial with purple and gold myself. It goes better with my coloring. :Porky Pig: Hey guys Daffy Nice outfit, Daffy, Bugs The little aliens say it's their turn to, uh use the court. :Nerdlucks are working out but they did very bad :Bugs Bunny: Yeah sure let the little pipsqueaks knock themselves out. :Daffy Duck: Too bad you can't practice getting taller boys. :Tunes laugh as they leave, as they leave the dark clouds appear in the sky Pound and Bang smile evilly as they hold up the bag, Bupkus, Blanko, and Nawt go to them as they open the bag a basketball glows with the talents inside it. They all touch the ball absorbing the talents into their bodies, the tunes turn around and see whats going on. :Pound: smiling Ahh! start to feel strange then he began to grow big and strong, he laughs as he grew muscles :looks up at Pound then his feet start shaking and big sneakers appear then he zooms up and grows tall, Bang started to grow tall he groans in pain as he grew muscles and his spine got strong then the spikes pop out. He turns to face the audience with his eye staring at us as he chuckles then he roars like a beast. The Tunes look up at them the Nerdlucks are now big and strong Pound looks like Charles Barkley, Bang looks like Patrick Ewing, Bupkus looks like Larry Johnson, Blanko looks like Shawn Bradley, and Nawt looks like Muggsey Bogues. They are humanoid muscular aliens they wear navy blue basketball uniforms with gold trimlines white zeroes on their jerseys and matching navy blue sneakers they smiled evilly at the Tunes Pound and Bang chuckled at them their voices become deep and resounding. :Blanko: Porky Hey little pig down to Porky Boo. :Porky Pig: then Sheepishily I wet myself. and blushed :muscled aliens chuckled Bang picks up the basketball as the Tunes look on. :Bang: Time to play a little basketball. [Yells then he slams the ball to the ground which causes an earthquake on the court the tunes run around until they get stuck in the middle, Foghorn, Elmer and Sam hug each other, Daffy, Porky, and Sylvester looks up at them) :Daffy Duck: Those little pipsqueaks just into superstars. :Porky Pig: They're monsters. :Sylvester: Suffering succotash at them They're Monstars! :pops the basketball in his strong hand then they leave the court :Bupkus: Bye Bye. :they leave they shake the ground and a hotel goes to the ground :Bugs Bunny: his carrot Eh, I think we need a little bit of help. Michael Jordan's hole in one Michael Jordan meets the Looney Tunes Spit shine in the gym Michael Jordan meets the Monstars :Michael Jordan: You guys are nuts. :Porky Pig: Correction, we're the Looney Tunes. :Daffy Duck: his butt up, showing a [[Warner Bros.] logo on it] And as such exclusive property and trademark of Warner Bros Inc. the logo :they hear a rumbling noise, They all turn to the doors all round and then the Monstars come in Nawt comes in with a snarl, Pound comes in with a thundering roar and Bang and Bupkus broke down the doors :Bupkus: I'm here! :Blanko: the doors and comes in Me too his head against the hoop glass and holds his face That hurt. :Monstars approach Michael and the Tunes growling and snarling as Michael looks at them :Michael Jordan: Who are these guys? :Bugs Bunny: Well uh remember the tiny aliens I told you about? :Michael Jordan: Understands Oh. :Pound: Michael You've heard of the dream team? Well we're the mean team Wussy man. :Bupkus: Wussy man. :Michael Jordan: Wussy man? :Nawt: on Pound's shoulder Yeah we're the Monstars, M O N... Uh. :Pound: Michael Let's see what you got Chump him a basketball :Michael Jordan: I don't play basketball anymore. back to a miffed Pound and Bupkus steps in :Bupkus: Michael I don't play basketball anymore. with Pound and Nawt then Bang stepped in :Bang: and shrugging Maybe you're chicken. like a chicken :Foghorn Leghorn: Offended I say I resemble that remark. :Michael Jordan: You called me chicken? :Pound: at Michael Hey! come here! :grabs Michael then he scrunches him into a basketball chucking meanly :Pound: Nawt Here ya go, take him! Michael to Nawt :Nawt: Michael and dribbling him faster Watch the footwork! Can you believe it? :shoots Michael and he goes above the Toons burning their heads :Bang: Michael Get out of the way! dunks Michael and the glass broke from the hoop :goes down and he dribbled and moaned in pain :Pound: to the Tunes Hey everybody look at your hero now! with his pals :unrolled back to his normal shape, the tunes approach Michael looking at him with pity and the Monstars snicker at him looking at him meanly :Michael Jordan: himself You guys are making a big mistake. :Bang: at Michael You're all washed up, Baldy! :Michael Jordan: Offended Baldy? :Tweety Bird: flying up to Bang's face He is not washed up, Michael's the greatest ever! :Bang: Annoyed Shaddup! Tweety like a bug :hits the wall, he slides down and moans in pain Michael picks him up in his hand :Tweety: My poor wittle cwanuim. :Michael Jordan: Concerned Are you okay? :Blanko: pushing Bang and Bupkus aside Yeah are you okay? :Bang and Bupkus: Blanko Angrily Hey! at him for being friendly :Blanko: Whoops. :Tweety: eyed You're not scared of them are you Michael? :looks at Tweety and thinks for a moment. The Monstars look at Michael smiling and chuckling evilly. The Tunes get nervous waiting for Michael's answer, Michael stands up and he looks at them he made up his mind. :Michael Jordan: Let's play some basetball. :Looney Tunes: Cheering Yeah! The player's missing talent Bugs Bunny meets Lola Bunny Bugs and Daffy get Michael's basketball gear Michael Jordan practicing basketball/Shutting down basketball season The Ultimate game :in Looney Tune Land a sign says "Tonight the Ultimate Game." The cars are in heavy traffic, The spotlights are shining around. Inside the dome. The Tunes are getting ready for the big game. :Lola Bunny: her hand Yes! :puts his shorts on and makes his tail come out from behind, Elmer ties a bandana to his head and growled. Taz is having trouble getting his jersey on, so he spins around and rips it up and only half a little of it remains. Sylvester and Tweety are doing jump roping and Tweety jumps off and puts on black lace on his face. Daffy puts on a armor helmet and uses random things around him. :Daffy Duck: Just get out of my way. :puts on his jersey and it said Tune Squad then he looks at his team. :Michael Jordan: Ready? :Looney Tunes: Yeah! Yes! :Michael Jordan: Let's go. :the arena of the court, the crowd is cheering and booing and Mr Swackhammer and his Nerdluck slaves have arrived to watch the game then he walks to his seat. :Mr Swackhammer: Are these the best seats? I like em Yes! I can see everything from here. Very good. :the announcement box the announcer is asleep, then Hubie and Bertie pull the cord of the speaker and decided to do the announcing. :Bertie: Okey-doke ready to go? :Hubie: Bertie out of the way Yeah Yeah sure riot! throat then Sportscaster-style voice Ladies and gentlemen, the starting lineup for the Tune Squad. Standing 2'4, the wonder from down under, the Tasmanian Devil. :appears with two balls in his hands, he hits them in the air and they land in his mouth then the balls pop. He spins around the court the crowd cheers. :Hubie: At small forward standing, standing a scintillating 3'2, heartthrob of the hoops, Lola Bunny! :the dog from the crowd passes the ball to Lola she catches it and dribbles it then she spins it around with her finger. :Hubie: At power forward the quackster of the court, Daffy Duck! :Daffy Duck: to the court Thank you! Thank you! :crowd is silent, the crickets chirp and Daffy is not happy about it. :Daffy Duck: but Sarcastically Very funny. Let's all laugh at the duck. :Hubie: And at one point guard, standing 3'3...4' if you include the ears, Co-Captain of the Tune Squad, the doctor of delight, Bugs Bunny! :Bugs Bunny: out of the floor Thank you! Thank you! :crowd cheered, and the Nerdluck slaves from Swackhammer's stand boo and jeered at Bugs. :Hubie: And now the Player-Coach of the Tune Squad, at 6'6, from North Carolina, his royal airness Michael Jordan! :crowed cheered as Michael smiled and he runs in the court to his teammates, Swackhammer watched Michael as he holds one of his slaves in his hand. :Mr Swackhammer: Confused Who? Is he a Looney Tune? :Nerdluck Slave: nervously Uh, uh well perhaps. :the court, Michael and the tunes form up together and they put their hands on top of each other. :Michael Jordan: You guys ready? :Daffy Duck: I'm set to take the rack, Jack! :Tweety Bird: Those Monstars will wish they never been born! :Michael Jordan: Guys, let's just go out and have fun. :Looney Tunes: Yeah! :Hubie: The challengers for the ultimate game, all the way from Moron Mountain, the Monstars! :Monstars run on the court singing Hit em High as Michael looks on, Bang and Bupkus did a body slam, Pound thumping his chest like a gorilla, Blanko and Nawt bump each other's chest. The Nerdluck slaves cheer for the Monstars. :Nerdluck Slaves: Go Monstars! Go Monstars! Go, Monstars! Go, go! :Crowd boos at the Monstars, Michael approaches them as the spotlights turn off. Bang growls at him and Michael shakes his head. :Bang: What are you looking at? :growled at Taz, he gulped and fainted. Michael gets into his position as Lola and Bugs run into their positions, Blanko approached Michael as he gets into his position. :Blanko: Chuckling Cool shoes. :the Martian approached them with the ball, Blanko and Michael both look at him. :Marvin the Martian: Ready? :throws the ball in the air, Blanko and Michael jump up then Michael gets it and hits it away from Blanko. The game is on Pound jumps up to catch the ball but missed it, Bugs catches the ball and dribbles it. :Bugs Bunny: I got it! I got it! I got it! I got the ball! I got the ball! :Bang: Bugs Coming through little boys! :Michael Jordan: Bugs hurt Ooh. :is seeing stars, Pound has the ball he jumped up to the hoop and slam dunked into the hoop, Thats two points for the Monstars. :Mr Swackhammer: to the Monstars Way to go Boys! Minions Didn't you see the moves on that one? :passes the ball to Taz and he passes the ball to Michael. He runs for the hoop but Pound, Bang, Bupkus, and Nawt block his way as they start to taunt him. :Bupkus: Taunting Come on, come on show me something. :Nawt: Whatcha got? :tries to shoot but Pound keeps blocking his way, so he passes the ball to Daffy. :Daffy Duck: the ball Whoops! :Bupkus: at Daffy)[ The duck! :Pound: Yeah beat up on the duck man! :gets scared and looks around, the Monstars charge at him.Without thinking Daffy passes the ball to Granny who is sitting on the bench with Stan. Granny catches the ball and gets scared as the Monstars see her and charged at her, the Monstars jump on Granny and Stan. Michael see this and Granny got hurt. :Granny: seeing birds Oh my. :Daffy Duck: Lola who is glaring at him smiling She was wide open! :shook her head and walked away. Its the Monstars ball, Pound passes the ball to Nawt, he dribbles it Lola tried to stop him, but Nawt spins past her and passes the ball to Bupkus. Then Bupkus slam dunks, earning two more points. Michael has the ball and he runs through the court, dribbling through the court. :Nawt: to Block Michael Watch the screen. Coming your way. Coming your way. Watch out! :Bang: Come on get him! :and Bang tried to stop Michael but he jumps and slam dunks. He scores the first points for the Tune Squad. At Swackhammer's stand the Nerdluck slaves gave Mr Swackhammer a massage and sees Michael scored. :Mr Swackhammer: Surprised How did he do that? his fist down angrily :on the court, the Monstars has the ball. Porky runs up to Michael. :Porky Pig: Er. nice shot Mr Jordan. :Michael Jordan: Nawt with ball Hey, Hey, Hey come on. Get back on defense! :passes the ball to Bupkus and he slams it to the hoop earning two more point. :Mr Swackhammer: Cheering Way to go! :Bugs Bunny: MJ! MJ! the ball to Michael and he catches it, he looks up to see the Monstars staring down at him :Monstars: Red light! :Tweety Bird: Feed me! Feed me! :Sylvester: Tweety Feed you? Feed me! Tweety in his mouth, Michael passes the ball to Sylvester, hitting his stomach which made him spit out Tweety. :Tweety Bird: on the ground Bad ol putty tat! :Pound: up the ball I'll take that, thank you. up to the hoop Don't try this at home! up and slam dunks it. :Foghorn Leghorn: while dribbling the ball I wish I was in the land of cotton. :Bang: Foghorn's way You going somewhere? :Foghorn Leghorn: May I remind you. sir, that physical violence is paitiently against- he could finish, Bang leaned back then breathed fire like a dragon and burns Foghorn to crisp. :Foghorn Leghorn: the old KFC saying Did you order original recipe or extra crispy. into ashes as Bang looks on smiling meanly. :buzzer goes off and it goes to the second period. Michael goes to the bench to pick out another player. He looks around and picks one. :Michael Jordan: Let's go. :Sniffles: Happily Me? to the court Oh boy! I'm ready! I can can do this! :Stan Podolak: Confused Mouse? You picked the Mouse? :tunes laugh at this. Sniffles went to Blanko, he looks at Sniffles while holding the ball in his hands. Sniffles stops to talk to Blanko. :Sniffles: I love basketball. I've always love basketball. Do you love basketball? :Blanko: Uh huh. :Sniffles: Continuing You're big but you're pretty good at basketball. I'm small, but I'll try really hard at playing basketball. Really I will. :Blanko: to Sniffles Right. Okay. Yeah :Sniffles: and my mom always says. "Try your best in everything you- :Sniffles could finish Blanko drops the ball on him which causes the crowd to gasp in shock. Lola has the ball and she dirbbles it to the hoop, but Pound and Bang get in her way. :Pound: Jeering Try to get by me doll! :Lola Bunny: Offended Doll? :jumps up and dribbles Pound's face with her feet, Pound reacts in surprise upon seeing her slam dunk along with Bang. She scored and the tunes cheered for her. :Lola Bunny: Don't ever call me...the ears out of her face doll. looks at her dumbfounded :Bugs Bunny: fives Lola Nice shot! :Lola Bunny: Thanks Bugs. :Bupkus: seeing Michael block him Hmm? :Pound: Michael Where's your defense boy? and spins Michael around I gotcha right here! :Bupkus: up to the hoop 911! dunks and earned two more points :Swackhammer's stand his Nerdluck slaves serve him food and Swackhammer didn't seem to notice he smiled and chuckled evilly as he watched the Monstars score. :Nerdluck slave: Swackhammer food Piece of pie? Pork chop? some sorbet perhaps? :Bang: dunking the ball In your face! crowd boos as the Monstars continue to score and on the scoreboard on the Monstars side is going up like a casino machine and it says "Kinda one-sided isn't it?" then Pound jumps up letting out a yell and makes one more slam dunk before the time runs out. :Marvin the Martian: his laser gun Halftime. turns to see Sylvester coughing and he sees there's a hole in his chest. :Tweety Bird: through a hole Holey putty tat! felt annoyed. :tunes felt sad, they think they're gonna lose. The Monstars celebrate their first half victory as they high five each other. :Bupkus: Yeah man. we got it going. One more half. :Pound: Right man. We got em. :Sylvester: Sadly Moron Mountain, here we come. :Elmer Fudd: We're gonna be slaves. :Michael Jordan: Come on guys, keep your heads up, we got another half to play. :the tunes and Michael go to their locker room, Stan stops as he sees the Monstars go to their locker room. He decided to find out how they got big in the first place, he follows them to their locker room. The Monstars charge into their locker room, Pound falls on the floor and Blanko steps on his head but he didn't mind he gets up and joined his friends. Bang and Bupkus high five each other as they laugh, Bang pulls Pound into a noogie but their celebration was cut short they felt shocked upon seeing their boss. :Bupkus: It's the boss! Swackhammer lights his cigar. :Monstars: Hello, Mr. Swackhammer. :Mr Swackhammer: All right, not bad for the first half, but we got to keep this up. :Pound: Shrugging Hey, no problem. We stole the- he could finish Nawt interuppted :Nawt: fast to Swackhammer We stole the talent boss from the best players of the NBA. :is hiding in the big locker and overheard what Nawt said to Swackhammer :Stan Podolak: and Softly From the NBA? :Nawt: Continuing It was then uh uh uh Grandmama wasn't it Larry Johnson? :Mr Swackhammer: shoving Nawt away Shut up! the air I smell something. :Blanko: his armpit, thinking it was him Uh, We have been playing really hard. :Monstars: with Blanko Yeah! :Mr Swackhammer: (To Blanko) Not you idiot! (Looks over to the lockers) Its coming from over here. :eyes widen with fear knowing they can smell him, he sees Blanko outside and sniffs the locker. :Pound: That locker! :pulls and breaks the locker open. They all gather around him and look at him menacingly. :Bang: at Stan Look! :Stan Podolak: scared Don't :Bang: Its the chubby boy! :Mr Swackhammer: Pound and Bang aside and sees Stan Ah, it smells like a spy. :Stan Podolak: nervously You guys need a publicist? I can make you big. fearfully as they corner him. : : : : : : : : Michael's Secret Stuff Second half of the game/Michael Jordan's deal with Mr Swackhammer Monstar mash/Fifth player Final shot of the game/Mr Swackhammer's defeat Monstars become Nerdlucks again/Michael Jordan returns to the real world Michael Jordan returns the stolen talent to the NBA players/Michael Jordan returns to basketball Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Uncomplete Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Space Jam Category:Looney Tunes